Someone New
by phases.equal.fanfics
Summary: The fans of Brawl are showing signs of disinterest since there are no new characters to unlock, unless... someone new comes along and surprises everyone :  OC, future pairings, and sorry if summary is cheesy :P
1. Chapter 1

Someone New

**Hey everyone! Omg it's been forever since I've written a fanfic (or attempted), im rele sorry! And please remind I need to get to my other stories that require new chapters DX. Here is my new phase, but it's not really a phase, it's more of a hobby now. I bought myself Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Christmas cuz I finally got a wii! Anyways so I really enjoy playing it and I am trying to beat my friend cuz she thinks I suck, and about a month ago I started reading Brawl fanfics and they're really cool. And so I came up with a totally original story plot ;D I hope u enjoy! MY FIRST EVER OC STORY!**

"I already told you, 35 is enough! We don't need anymore!" yelled one of the Brawl Planners, pushing back his swivel chair and standing up to face the other 5 members of the group. Two of the other Planners were trying to confront him about the idea of bringing in one more character, specifically from a video game that hadn't already been included.

"But we've been getting complaints from our viewers because they know… that there are officially no more characters left to unlock," stated one of the Planners.

"But Wolf was only unlocked three weeks ago! What, has that already died down? What's wrong with these people?" spat the Head Planner, Mr. Warren. They had been discussing this for the last few days, with no decision made, not even a compromise. Mr. Warren rubbed his temples, obviously annoyed with the whole ordeal. "Look, we still have plenty of viewers who appreciate the game for what it is, and those who don't need to learn to accept the fact that rules are rules."

"Sir, there are no rules about the number of brawlers…" said one of the head's assistants, in a rather timid voice, afraid of being yelled at.

"Well we can set the limit! I think that 35 is enough, I already feel too crowded…" Mr. Warren groaned. The other members sigh and turned to go back to their desks, defeated for today. But one Planner stood standing. She was a young woman around 24, who had first interned there a while back and ended up getting the job. She was fairly quiet, so there were times where her opinion was overlooked.

"Sir, you've probably noticed that there are actually 37 Brawlers, not 35," she said proudly, "and you've probably also noticed that out of our 37, there are only 5 females, if you include Nana. Don't you think it would be more efficient and smarter to have another girl?"

Mr. Warren stared at his coworker with a dumbfounded expression. "Another girl? So what, you think that adding a girl would add more fans? _You've_ probably noticed that about a third of our fans are girl who fawn over the _male_ characters. Now ask me again: Should we add another girl?"

The young woman who was Ms. Kellers, was about to go sit down when another Planner, Mr. Ashter, stood back up again and joined her side. "I agree with her, Sir. If we all think about it through a teenager's eyes, another girl would mean possibilities for new pairings, right?"

Mr. Warren seemed to consider this for the first time. He was silent for a few seconds, before he said, "If we were to try this, what would happen if it didn't work and things stayed the same? It would be your fault as well as hers. You might get in trouble with our boss."

"Well, we might as well try," said Ms. Kellers gladly.

Mr. Warren sat back down again and straightened out some of his papers before turning back to his assistants. "Great, so you've got the idea, now you have to find a new source to get this character from. Find one of the video game worlds that we haven't used yet. You can do that. Oh and also look for a female character that has some charisma, some excitement about her. We want someone that people will find fascinating. And one more thing, I don't want another magical girly girl. We have enough of those."

"Yes Sir," they both said.

"Someone give me their map coordinates, hurry!" yelled the captain of _Endless Voyage_.

"Yes ma'am!" one of the crewmates replied. About half a mile away another ship was spotted, and it was getting closer. They didn't want to waste a chance of a possible ambush since that was their purpose to. She squinted at the ship to check for telltale signs of predator or prey, but no flag or name was visible from this point.

"Get closer! We want to be the ones rushing them, not the other way round!"

She took one of the nearest scopes and climbed the ropes to get a better view. After a minute or two, it was close enough to see what flag they had. _A trade ship, _she thought, _excellent._

"Listen up men, we're going to be attacking! Get ready!" she commanded, and quickly repelled down the ropes to help set up the cannons. The wind and the sea began to pick up in speed, seemingly anticipating what was about to happen.

"This wind is too rough for such a day," she mumbled as she wriggled open the doors where the cannonballs were placed. "Quickly, load them up!" she once again commanded, as crewmates rushed in to get them. By now the other ship was about 500 yards away, too close for comfort without being ready to ambush.

The cannon closest to her left was ready and aimed, and was about to light the fuse. "Wait, hold on!" she yelled at the one who was manning it, putting her arm in front of his face. The ship was now silent, waiting for her command. The other ship was merely 200 yards away. _It might be a bit too far away to target, but there's only one way to find out._

"Fire!"

All 8 cannons on the left side of the ship let out a loud simultaneous BANG as 8 cannonballs streamed toward their likely victim. Unfortunately, as it turned out, she was right in thinking it might be too far away, because only 2 cannonballs managed to hit the ship, and from the looks of it, hardly any damage was dealt.

_Dammit, _she thought. _This was supposed to be a surprise attack._

Suddenly, the other ship fired two and only two cannonballs back at _Endless Voyage, _and pretty much the exact same "damage" was dealt.

"What the..? They couldn't have reacted that fast…" she said.

"Captain! It's another pirate ship!" shouted one of the crew.

"Oh craaap," she moaned, knowing exactly who it was.

With no more shots being fired, the supposed pirate ship approached them, close enough so she could see who was defiantly standing on the front bow. As the pirates got within several feet of each other, one called out to the other.

"Sierra," said the captain of the now confirmed pirate ship, smirking.

"Jacob," growled Sierra. She cussed under her breath. _Why did it have to be him?_

"So nice to see you again, and your crew," he said, still smirking. His dirty blonde hair fluttered in the wind. He was wearing his casual getup, a billowed white shirt with his sword holder strap going across his chest, where said sword was resting at his side, and fitting black tights with a pair of blood red boots. She scowled at him, since every time he appeared it reminded her how smug he could really be.

"I believe you owe me an apology for attacking my glorious ship," he exclaimed.

"As if! It was your fault in the first place, why did you have a trader flag raised!" Sierra replied angrily.

"Why, isn't it obvious? To be unsuspecting in the vast world of trading!" he said, self-satisfyingly.

"Besides, you fired at us too. You should be apologizing."

Jacob swiftly hopped from one bow to the other as he suddenly came very close to Sierra's face. "I only wanted to let you know it was me," he spoke softly, trying to be seductive (again). Sierra turned her face away from his, mostly in disgust but partially because she wanted to make sure she wasn't blushing in the slightest. _So what if I liked him a few years ago, it's him now that I can't stand. I don't like him. _She tried to reassure herself.

Jacob, mistaking her action as something of embarrassment, leaned in even closer, cooing in her ear, "you don't have to be embarrassed to show your affection in front of other people, Captain."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're so full of yourself!" She yelled at his face and whipped around to walk back down to the deck. Honestly, she couldn't believe what she had seen in hi-

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was an immense flash of white that blinded everyone, filling the upper deck of _Endless Voyage_ with cries of confusion and surprise. Both Jacob and Sierra shielded their eyes from the sudden burst of light. It faded down after a few seconds, to reveal a tall man wearing a black suit, holding a clipboard. He took his first look around, and then it hit him that he was not on solid ground, therefore stumbling before grabbing hold of the mast. He looked up at everyone, and for a few seconds nothing happened. But it was the man who spoke first.

"Hello um, Ms. Sierra… I am Mr. Warren, the head of the Brawl Planners for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Maybe you've heard of it? I came to let you know that… we have deeply considered you for a new character in the game, or a brawler as we would call it… Do you get what I'm talking about?

Everyone turned their eyes back to Sierra, who stood dumbfounded. _Super Smash Bros? I think….. I think I've heard of that before….yes, back when I was a kid, I used be fascinated hearing stories about people from different lands fighting each other… is this really the same thing?_

"I've…heard of it before," she said cautiously.

"Good. So you understand how special of an opportunity you have to become part of this idea, this world… and that we've never added on extra players like this, but because of recent demand, we've decided to bring on another girl, and specifically someone interesting like you."

His mention at her being interesting struck her as funny as the tips of her mouth turned up a little. "Are you saying that you have chosen me to participate in the… Brawl, is it?"

"That is correct."

She paused a moment to think. "And what happens if I say yes?" she took a step closer to the man, which earned an alarmed look from Jacob.

"Then you would need to sign these papers in terms of your agreement, and I would give you a day to collect what you want to take with you and inform your family and friends of your departure. But in this case, it seems as though you will not be able to get to your home in a day. Is that right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But to be honest everything I need with me I have here on this ship," she replied proudly.

It was then that Jacob stepped in. "Sierra, what do you think you're doing? Would you actually leave your crew here just like that? And what about me?" he cried out.

Instead of replying to him, she turned to her crew and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry but I am going to be leaving our ship now. Please take care of her, besides I think you can find a better captain anyways."

There were many shouts of "But you're an amazing Captain!" and "We need you to lead us" of the like, but she knew they could handle it on their own. "In the meantime, I want you to follow Captain Jacob until you get to port."

She turned back around to Jacob, who looked devastated, confused, and a little angry. "Goodbye, Jacob. Sorry for any inconvenience." She meant to sound sincere, but it turned out more like a good riddance. She then smiled and said "We'll see each other again, just not for a long time, ok?" It was true she didn't like him, but she still cared about him. Kinda. He stood back in disbelief, totally losing his wannabe attitude earlier on.

_This seems like it could be a lot of fun, _she thought, smiling. _I can get a break from this world for a while, and I'll be able to meet the people I've heard about!_

"Oh by the way", Mr. Warren stated, "You'll need an official outfit for the Brawls, particularly one that represents your world, as well as a fighting technique. Do you use weapons or body techniques, like martial arts?"

She grinned almost wickedly as she gripped the handle of her sword attached to her belt.

"Sword. I use my sword."

"Andd your outfit?"

Sierra reached over and grabbed her pirate hat from the side of the deck, pulling it down on her head with a grin.

"Ready."

"Alright then, let's go," he smiled.

**There's the first chapter! My longest chapter yet (for me) please R&R! And if anyone is wondering what her outfit will look like, I already have it drawn out and completed, as well as her hairstyle and face. If I can, I will post a link to the picture from deviantart or something :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone New

_Hey guysss here's the second chapter! I'm gonna try to set some pairings from the beginning but they may change… :P_

"So, who do you think will win this one?" mumbled Link as he threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth, watching the brawl intently. Marth looked up from his ipod through the large glass window and chuckled. He only noticed for the first time who the Brawlers were: Olimar, Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Ness.

"Huh," Marth smirked, "They put all the weakest ones together, save for Ness. He'll probably win. Is it timed or stock?" No sooner did he say that when the automatic announcement started counting down from five. He watched Luigi manage to K.O. Ness right before the countdown reached zero and boomed "TIME."

All the brawlers remaining on the stage froze so the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 4th place could hover over their heads. To Marth's surprise, Olimar came out first, Luigi second, Jigglypuff third, and Ness last.

Link laughed. "Psh, you would be a terrible better!" Marth smacked his head. "Whatever, at least Jigglypuff didn't win. Then the world would end."

"Jeez, you're mean…. I would say the same about Olimar, but he's come out on top cuz we've underestimated him," said Link. "I would say though, if I was in that brawl I would have-"

"Lost? That's highly likely," interrupted Zelda, rounding Link's side of the couch and sitting next to him.

"Hahah, very funny," said Link, and put his arm around her shoulder. She managed to catch the placings from the recently ended brawl and leaned back. "Huh, Ness came in last? That's new."

"Yea, I guess," responded Link.

"Well, I'm going back to my room to watch a movie or two," Marth sighed as he got up and started for his room. As he got up though, he saw two of the female staff members whispering to each other, obviously excited about something. The only words he could hear were phrases like "which one would she go with?" and "I wonder if this will change things!"

Hearing this, he could only be a little suspicious as to who or what they were talking about. But, he wasn't the nosy type. As Marth left the viewing area, Ness entered from the stairs, sniffling. Zelda, who was great with all the little kids, came over and squatted next to him.

"Hey, it's ok Ness, you did your best," Zelda tried to reassure him.

"I-I don't feel good today," Ness pouted.

"Well then I'll get some pills from the nurse's office okay? You can head back to your room and I'll give them to you there." Link watched Zelda all the while she was talking to Ness. He loved the way she was so selfless and kind to younger kids. At that time Sonic walked by and smiled when he saw the mother-like behavior, wondering if he was nice to the younger ones they would want to team up with him more. It wasn't like he was mean to them, he just sorta didn't pay attention to them.

"I'll see ya later Link!" Zelda called from across the room as she headed out with Ness.

Marth spotted Ike in front of his door as he strided down the hallway. As he approached he asked "Hey, what's up?"

Ike looked up at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "Hey, have you noticed anything weird in how the staff members are acting? I feel as if they're hiding something."

Marth chuckled. "And you're coming to me for this?"

"Well, I feel like you always know what's going on, especially since you went out with Janie-"

"I DON'T wanna hear it," Marth interrupted. He was always getting bugged about this. He had dated one of the younger staff members a few months ago, and secretly she had told him about all the new brawlers that were coming, which nobody but the employees were supposed to know about. And of course, Marth slipped out to Ike and Link. And Ike and Link told other people. So in the end, the Brawl planners ended their relationship by firing Janie, and no more secrets were told. Of course, Ike still teased him about it occasionally.

"And besides, I don't know what's going on, I told you I'm not a nosy person, I just happen to overhear things," stated Marth.

Ike smiled. "So back to my point then, did you happen to 'overhear' anything recently?"

"Well, actually I did," said Marth slowly, "I overheard some staff members saying something about-"

Marth was interrupted by the loudspeaker being turned on, echoing through the hallways. From the speaker closest to them, they heard:

"Attention following Brawlers; will Kirby, Marth, and Ganondorf please head down to the stadium at this time. This will be a timed Brawl."

Marth looked at Ike, confused. "Jeez, we just had a brawl. It's never this fast," said Marth. Ike just shrugged.

"You better get going then. I'll go watch if you want, there might be a surprise or something."

"Sure, I guess. Something is up though, they rarely use use the announcements anymore," Marth called over his shoulder as he jogged down the hall towards the stadium. Yes, something was definitely up.

On his way to the stadium, he almost ran into Kirby, who was literally jumping out of his room. "Woa there, someone's excited," Marth chuckled, and was responded to with a "Poyo poyopoyo!"

"You haven't fought against Ganondorf and I at the same time? Wow, I never knew." Marth found the pink creature to be rather funny at times, and always seemed to make him laugh. And of course, he was incredibly powerful.

They both got to the viewing area, and shockingly saw that next to them the public viewing area was filled with people pressed against the glass. The public seating and viewing wasn't unusual, but these days there were less and less crowds coming in to watch the Brawls. But that area now, which was diagonally across from theirs, seemed to be teeming with excitement as well as confusion. If one listened hard enough, they would be able to hear the distant cheers.

"Well, let's get down there!"

"Poyo poyo!"

Marth and Kirby headed down the stairs, all the while Marth was still trying to figure out what the heck was going on. _Is it some sort of a surprise? A new weapon? _He thought. _It couldn't be a new character, even I know that the planners wouldn't break Nintendo policy like that. Or maybe the advertisers are putting on a big show that something's going to happen just to get more money._

After they got to the ground level, they headed towards the preparation room where they would put together their complete costume (for Kirby it didn't matter) and receive their weapons, since they weren't allowed to have them on their 'person' outside a brawl. Ganondorf had arrived at the same time they did, and seemed extra annoyed today that this match had gone unannounced until the last minute.

The most important and vital procedure before a brawl was to be protected of course, and the way Nintendo had set it up so no one would get seriously hurt was to enter a small room filled with huge laser beams and gas nozzles.

Marth stepped in first, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath for what was to come. After the door closed, the lights flickered off as the black light came on. Suddenly, the nozzles released an array of different chemicals that filled the small room and formed an outer layer on the person, being Marth. Then the lasers would start up and form intricate patterns around the body, having an unexplained effect on the gas and chemicals. This reaction caused the gas to turn gel-like and form a thicker layer around Marth, but after a few seconds would evaporate, and the process would be over in a matter of 20 seconds.

The whole procedure in itself was quite mysterious, since Nintendo never wanted to explain how exactly it managed to protect the body itself from blows and only intake the damage percentage on a scale. The effect that this had was that, counting all the blows or attacks, the more percentage you have, the less resistant the spray-laser effect would be, causing any semi-hard attacks or full on blows to send you flying, as they would do to a normal person without the chemical reaction. And after you K., the little hover port you returned on reset that effect, if of course you stayed on for the allotted five seconds before jumping down back into the fight.

After Marth stepped out, it was Ganondorf and then Kirby, and then they were ready to fight. "May the odds be ever in your favor," he said to Kirby and Ganondorf. Ganondorf simply huffed at his lame reference and turned his back to step onto the starting entrance hoverboard. The others did the same, and the suspiciously spontaneous brawl would begin.

"THREE!"  
>Marth quickly scanned the area. <em>It's the Final Destination stage, hmm.<em>

"TWO!"

_Looks like it's timed at 4 minutes._

"ONE!"

_Well, here we go._

And the fight was on. Marth usually tried to jump onto the nearest platform, but he would just have to go with running toward the edge in this case. As soon as he turned around, he saw Ganondorf lunging for him, and was about to Wizard Foot him in the face when Kirby intercepted it, bounced a few feet back, and ran full speed to attack with his spinning kick. It managed to reach Ganondorf, but hardly had any effect. Ganondorf then proceeded to Dark Dive Kirby, which he succeeded in doing. Marth merely watched from the side as he saw Kirby getting electrocuted.

_Dammit, stop waiting around!_

He suddenly sprinted toward Ganondorf and thwacked him on the head with his sword, dealing 8% damage. To follow up, he used his Dancing Blade to add 13% more damage to his slow counterpart.

"Don't you even try to team up on me you moronic cretin!" Ganondorf yelled at Marth. No sooner did he say that when Marth felt a series of jabs from behind; Kirby was throwing punches at him now. _So be it then, _he thought, and swung back at Kirby. He managed to just cross him with the tip of his sword, which actually dealt a lot more damage than he thought.

Kirby flipped backwards and came close to the edge of the platform, but bounced back up and started puffing up beyond anyone's range. _Crap, he's gonna drop, _Both Marth and Ganondorf realized. They were right, of course, and the pink brick slammed down right on top of Ganondorf's head, dealing him a great amount of damage. Marth went in for the kill, but was stopped once again by Kirby's final cutter, dealing him some damage too. But while Kirby was recovering, Marth managed to build up his power for a sword slam, which almost sent Kirby off for a K.O.

Marth glanced quickly at the damage percent off in the corner of the stage. _Awesome, I only have 28%, Kirby has 45% and Ganondorf 71%. I'll target him then. _He also glanced at the timer in the other corner of the stage. _Hmm, a little more than two minutes left. Why is it so short?_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he was thrust (gross) up against a big black mass and electrocuted.

"Fool!" Yelled Ganondorf over the static of the electrocution, pushing himself back after it was over. Marth tumbled to the ground and lay there for a second before getting back up.

He looked around. _Where'd Kirby go? _It only took him a second realize he was about to be bombed. "Uh oh…"

He slammed hard on the ground before ricocheting off into the distance, almost far enough to be K., but he managed to feebly grasp onto the edge of the platform. He flipped himself back up and saw quite a sight for sore eyes.

"Yes!" he yelled, running full speed toward the smash ball. Kirby had just seen it too and puffed toward it, hoping to get his 'light' advantage, and managed to hit it twice.

_Damn, gotta get that last hit in, _he reassured himself and jumped as high as he could towards the all powerful ball of light. The tip of his sword was merely a few inches away when 'CHANG-'

The only evil person here had managed to reach over Marth and smash the ball with his bare fist, and he was grinning wickedly.

"Game over," the villain spoke calmly as he started to glow. Kirby was a few feet behind Marth, and they were in the worst position possible, for one of the scariest final smashes in brawl. Panicking, Marth tried to get out of the way as fast as he could, betting that he would get out of reach just as Ganondorf would activate his final smash, and not too late or too early.

Without thinking twice, he ran up to Ganondorf and double jumped over him just as he transformed into Beast Ganon. His timing couldn't have been more perfect, because the only one who was sent streaming into the outer limits and K. was Kirby, the loud 'BANG' echoing through the place.

It left the two other brawlers for about 8 seconds, one fuming and the other catching his breath, thanking his lucky stars he survived that one.

But as if Ganondorf's mind had been read, out of the ground grew a rather large hammer, what Marth liked to call, the 'Catchy Tune Hammer' since the song that played during its deathly rampage was rather fun to listen to. He made a mad dash for the hammer, likewise Ganondorf, and it was only pure luck (more like the ability to run faster than a turtle) that granted Marth the inescapable power of the catchy tune hammer.

Ganondorf's eyes widened as he tried to jump away from Marth, to no avail. With Ganondorf's damage percent at 97%, with one little touch of the hammer he was sent careening off the side just as Kirby floated back in.

Marth did his (Japanese? DX) taunt and faintly heard the cheer from the public audience from above, making him smile.

"Ah yes, this is what it's all about," he said out loud for Kirby to hear, but mainly for himself.

()()()()() and the next:

"Wow, he's doing a pretty good job," Ike said to Link, before downing some more of his diet coke.

"Ehh, I guess," responded Link. They were all sitting on the front couch, intently watching the brawl that was well underway. Snake, who was sitting by himself several feet away, spoke up.

"It seems like Ganondorf isn't in it today," he mumbled in his deep scraggly voice, and proceeded to sip some more of his espresso. Captain Falcon then came in and sat down near Snake, not too close, but not too far. They seemed to get along.

"Who's losing?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. He never wanted to know who was winning, just who was losing.

"Well, Ganondorf managed to turn Kirby into overkill with his final smash, but Marth managed to avoid it. Now he's-" Link's attention was caught by the fact that Marth had gotten the 'Ultra Hammer" and was scaring the hell out of Ganondorf, who was feebly trying to jump out of the way. This caused Link to burst out laughing at seeing this hilarious sight, and everyone near him who saw it started chuckling too, even Snake.

And what made it funnier was when Ganondorf barely got touched by the hammer and went flying past the boundary yelling "NOO!" the whole time.

"Now THAT is worth seeing," Link said, still laughing.

(now combined pov)

Marth smiled as he heard the countdown starting from "FIVE!" Him and Kirby just waiting around, watching Ganondorf stuck on the hoverport for another two seconds.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

_Oh boy, he's gonna kill me now._

"TWO!"

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU MARTH!"

"He needs anger management," Ike chuckled.

"ONE!"

Ganondorf was about to reach Marth when-

"TIME!"

Ganondorf growled viciously at the interruption that was getting between his strangling time, and shamefully waited for the second or third place mark over his head.

But, there were no places on anyone. There was nothing.

"Huh? That's strange, what's going on?" Ike asked before he took another sip of diet coke.

Then there was the unmistakable noise.

The siren.

Ike did a double take and literally spit out the coke he was drinking, coughing like crazy. Both Link and Captain Falcon both shouted "WHAT?" and shot up from their seats, running towards the large window, almost pushing against it.

The sound of the siren echoed throughout the walls of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stadium, and within seconds nearly all of the brawlers flooded the viewing area, Sonic and Zelda at the front of the pack. All pressing their faces against the glass, trying to see what was going on. Many shouts of "What's going on?" "Is there actually a new brawler? Where are they?" and "But we were all told that Wolf was the last addition!" were heard throughout the crowd, but even more so heard where the screams and shouts from the public audience.

The sudden scream of the siren stopped Ganondorf dead in his tracks with a completely caught off guard look, and both Kirby and Marth to do a double take towards the entrance, where the supposed new brawler would come from.

"Poyo?"

"Whaat?"

"Impossible!"

Were the shouts heard from the Final Destination platform as the words "NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING" beamed through the air, and a hoverport with closed off walls slowly descended down onto the platform.

Everyone held their breath for those few seconds, and all was silent.

All eyes were on the capsule as it slowly opened, revealing none other than:

"OUR NEW BRAWLER, SIERRA!" boomed the announcer.

And out stepped the pirate of the _Endless Voyage_, sword in hand, to a screaming stadium.


End file.
